1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a power plant field monitoring system and method using a quick reference (QR) code, and more particularly, to a power plant field monitoring system and method using a QR code, the system and method in which, when a user captures an image of a QR code attached to a monitoring field and transmits the captured QR code to a route server, the route server transmits matching information that matches the transmitted QR code, from among process values of the monitoring field which are collected by a main control server, to a user terminal, and thus, the user may conveniently check a process value at the monitoring field only by attaching the QR code to the monitoring field without having to additionally install a monitoring cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power plant, information about a temperature, a pressure, a water level, and a flow rate may need to be monitored and controlled in real time. In a case of a power plant control signal in the related art, a control signal that includes a signal or process values generated from a pipe, a tank, or the like is transmitted to an instrument box corresponding to the control signal, and then, transmitted to a distributed control system (DCS) as an electrical signal via a transmitter installed in the instrument box. Then, a field manager check a value of the control signal via a monitor.
Although most signals are monitored by a main control room, a process value may need to be periodically checked in a monitoring field due to characteristics of a facility of a power plant, and a process signal should be monitored in the monitoring field to ensure soundness of a sensor or the like.
An information window for identifying a process value may be equipped in a transmitter installed in an instrument box in a field. However, a transmitter may not show a process value of a monitoring field according to a type of a transmitter.
Accordingly, in order to check a process value with respect to an instrument box in which a transmitter is actually installed, the instrument box should be opened, and radio equipment is needed to check whether the process value matches a value displayed on a DCS.
Although a field cabinet indicating a value of a sensor may be installed in a field of a power plant, field cabinets may not be unlimitedly installed for convenience of a field manager. Additionally, the field manager should go to a field cabinet, open the field cabinet, and check a process value in the field to know the process value. A process value at a location where a cabinet is not placed may not be checked.
If a transmitter that does not include a field indicator is installed in a field, a value of a field sensor may not be known in the field. Additionally, a process value at a location where a cabinet is not installed may not be known.
Accordingly, there is a demand for technology of checking a process value in a field if a transmitter that does not include a field indicator is installed in the field or if a field cabinet is not installed in a field.